It was Bound to happen
by FurubaFreak97
Summary: Ken and Sora, they go on a date and it leads from there.


"Sora!?" Ken shouts as Sora was

In dressing room, she forgot the time. "Oh", sora thought to herself as she realised she was late for the stage - her performance of cinderella was due to start any minute. Ken bursts in stating that she had to hurry up, but as it sank in; Sora was sitting in her underwear. Ken cringed. "Oh, come on Ken its nothing that you haven't seen before" she said while she winked at him. Under Kens bright blue eyes was a blush lurking - yep definitely a blush. "Ken I'm joking, you know that. Don't you?", "Yeah, off course I do..." ken whispered something so quiet that only he could hear. "Sora?" ken asked nervously. "yes Ken?" she replied as she was fixing her hair.

"erm, I was wondering if-"

Mia and Ana came bursting in and shouted on Sora to hurry up, Ken stood there as the three girls giggled and ran towards the stage.

After the performance Ken caught up with Sora and said "As I was saying earlier, Sora...I was saying..well Sora, I like you. More than a friend and I would love it if you would go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Sora just stood there not moving, she thought to herself that she had been waiting years for this moment but didn't realise that ken felt the same way about her. Sora tried to keep her cool and just simply replied with "off course Ken, I would love too"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow say around 7.30pm?" Ken said ecstatically.

"see you there, it's a date" sora smiled back at him.

*sora in her dorm*

"FOOL?!, where are you?"

Fool shows up doing his usual fortune telling routine:

"Sagittarius is nervous about upcoming events and must hold on to achieve the best"

"What should I wear?, oh my god, oh my god!

"Why don't you wear some sexy lingerie?, and then why don't you show me? Fool said without even realising that he was already in the bathroom drawer.

"hmm, I think I'll wear a nice dress and maybe for once fool was right, I don't know how far I'll get with Ken, but I should be prepared. Urgh! Why Is picking an outfit so hard?! At that moment Sora realised that she has no 'sexy' underwear but only the underwear her mum had bought her just before she arrived back at the Kaleido stage - that was just after the vacation that she and her mother had went on.

"hmm" thought sora, "I think I know just the thing to wear"

After that thought Sora drifted of to sleep.

After Sora went to the stage and done her daily routine it was time. It was time for the date, it was time for the day that she had been waiting for the full time she had been with Kaledio stage. The first time she set her eyes on Ken...

Sora ran home with not a moment to lose, she wanted to look perfect for Ken. She wanted him to be hers. She went for a shower as fool was cello taped to the wall. She buffed and polished every inch of her body just for Ken, she never ever felt this way about anyone and she had a chance to be with him. So she wanted the date to be perfect.

She slipped into a white silk gown and pinned her cherry hair up so that you could she her neck, she added a hair clip to keep it in place. Sora heard a knock at the door and realised that it was Ken, 7.30 on the dot. She took a deep breathe and made way for the door. "Hi Ken, don't you look the part?" she made a silent giggle.

"hey Sora, wow. You look absolutely beautiful" he said in his low husky voice. It sent chills up her spine.

"So, ken? Are you ready to go?"

"yep" he said excited.

As they drove there the conversation flowed just talking about how they have been. They pulled up to the movie theatre, hesitant to go in. Sora was flushed and a little bit nervous cause she really liked Ken, and really didn't want to ruin the date.

Ken picked a romantic movie best suited to Sora as she loved romance and always loved the idea of love.

Ken squeezed Sora's hand as she cried at some bits he even hugged her for comfort.

At the end of the movie Ken and Sora walked hand in hand to his car, she leaned at the door and stared at him, getting lost in thought, before she knew what was happening Kens lips were urgently crushing against hers. She wrapped her arms around his head and just flowed with it. As shocked as she was - she was enjoying it. She waited for this moment for ages and it was perfect; nothing could ruin this moment. Absolutely nothing.

Seconds turned to minutes and they continued with their lips in syncronisation, Ken broke the kiss as they both realised the time, as much as Ken wanted to continue, he couldn't - it was getting really late and Sora had a performance the next day. He couldn't have his angel tired.

"Sora? Em since it's so late and we are closest to my dorm, would you like to spend the night?" with eagerness in his voice.

Sora instantly replied with yes and they both headed back to Kens.

Ken drove back to his and not a single word was spoken the full car ride.

Sora thought to herself that she was glad that she listened to fool, as creepy as It was - he was right. She needed everything to look perfect; even the underwear.

Sora got flushed at the thought.

They arrived there and ken popped the lights on.

"Ken, I've just realised something. I haven't got any pyjamas with me" Sora stated. "oh, you can borrow one of my t-shirts its fine, don't worry as he gave her a big bear hug. Sora took the dress of and was in her underwear, not normal underwear - Sexy underwear. Ken stared, he couldn't help himself as he admired every inch of her body; she was perfect. Flawless.

"oh, yeah sorry ken fool told me that I should and I went along with it and-"

She was silence but Kens urgent lips as she opened the barrier of his shirt they trailed to the bedroom unable to contain themselves, Ken said "sora, are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure that you want to do this with me?"

"Ken, I want you. I always have. I think I'm in love with you Ken, I really do." Ken didn't need anymore convincing - It was like a dream, a very lively dream. The way they both where made for each other, how their body's where made for each other, They where perfect for each other they both continued into the night and for both of them - the night of their lives. Sora lay on Kens marble-like chest. They intertwined in each other and both of them fell asleep: staying like that the whole night.

Sora woke up and realised what the night before was like, she got shivers from the thought. "Hmm, I'm hungry" she complained to herself. Sora got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and then went to the kitchenette to fix her and Ken something to eat. She was ravenous. The smell of eggs and bacon woke Ken up, he put on a pair of jeans and followed the trail.

"mmm" he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sora's waist. "I could eat a horse, I'm so hungry"

Sora shared a quiet giggle with Ken as he started to kiss her neck. "not now sweetie, you'll distract me" she turned around on her tiptoes and kissed him - he kissed back.

After breakfast both Ken and Sora got ready for the performance. Both of them silently blushed at the idea of last night.

"Hey Ana, how was your day off? Asked sora inquisitively. "I went to see the new comedy that opened up at the theatre, it was quite long, good thing it started early; it meant I was able to get my dinner"

"how was yours" she replied.

"it was good, I...I..I went to see the new movie that came out, it was really good."

Ken appeared around the corner and at the sight of him Sora blushed a scarlet colour.

"Sora? Are you okay?, do you need a glass of water to cool you down? - I know you must be nervous about your last performance of Cinderella, but you have done it one million times"

"it's not that, it's that" as she nodded to Ken.

Ana stood there in disbelief nothing came out her mouth, apart from "YOU LIKE KEN?"

"I don't like him; I love him"

Ana burst out laughing then suddenly she realised she was being serious. Ken walked to Sora and said hi - they didn't say anything to each other the whole day..

It was time to go home, she felt the need to speak to Ken - tell him how she felt.

Sora stood at the door of Kens dorm; she was nervous and a little bit excited. She took three deep breathes to calm herself down.

Knock, knock. She waited. Ken showed up at the door in nothing but a pair of Jeans. "oh, erm. Have I came at the wrong moment?" asked Sora.

"No, not at all" he said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Do you wanna come in, so no one sees?"

"yeah." he took her hand and led her into the dorm.

She sat down and smiled a sweet smile - the ones that she does when she comes of stage.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Ken.

"you" she said simply.

"Oh, you came back for more" he teased. She lightly slapped his chest and blushed.

"I wanted to tell you something, I..I ..I love you, I always have and I want you to be mine" she stated

"I have felt the same Sora, always have always will. I do love you and I am so glad to hear that from you" Ken said this as he approached Sora and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ken? Am I dreaming, did I just say that and you said the same?"

"Yes Sora, We did".

"Oh, Well does this mean we are an item?"

"Yes Sora, We are" Ken liked the idea of that, He and Sora where together - at last.

Ken and Sora shared a silent giggle and ended up intertwined with each other as they watched a film. Sora looked up to see that Ken wasn't watching the film but was watching her. "What'cha looking at?"

"You, I like watching you. It's sounds creepy I know but to me it's interesting" Sora pulled up for a kiss, ken kissed back but more passionately, he let his hands follow Sora's curves. "Ken?, I'm too tired right now, sorry."

"It's okay I thought You wanted too as well but to be honest I am tired too, let's just continue to watch the film, eh?"

"yeah"

Sora drifted off in a dream as Ken caressed her - Perfect.

The little tweets of birds woke Sora, she groped the covers realising she was in Kens bed. She looked around wondering where Ken was.

"Ken?, where are you?" she exclaimed.

"I'm in the shower Sora, you can either join me or go and get something to eat!" he shouted.

Sora let out a yelp and decided to join Ken, she slipped of the t-shirt that Ken had let her borrow and slid open the shower door and took a deep breath, "Hey" she whimpered, "you seen me like this two nights ago, why are you nervous?" ken asked

"Cause it was dark in there, it's bright day light. You can see everything, my flaws and imperfections, I'm sorry. I can't help being nervous. It's natural to be, it means I want to be good explained Sora

"Sora, shush. Your imperfections make you, you. I love you and don't let anyone tell you different. Sora Naegino I love you with all my heart and nothing will change that"

"oh, she silenced Ken with a passionate kiss and Sora wrapped her arms around Kens muscular neck as he let his hands follow Sora's curves.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Ken flinched at the sound of the door and realised that is was Anna, "Oh dear, that's Anna Sora. Stay in here and I'll go and get it, be quiet"

"Okay" she said while kissing his neck

"Don't tease me" he growled. He left for the door and Sora continued with the shower.

"Hey Anna, how did I know it was you?" he smirked.

"Hey I just came to say that if you see Sora tell her Kalos wants to see her about a new production.

"I will do", he said as he turned to look at the bathroom door"

"Am I intruding Ken?"

"yes, you are actually"

"Who's here, omg! Do I know her?! What does she look like?"

"I can't say, so please go away Anna, I'm busy"

She said goodbye and Ken closed the door.

Phew he thought to himself.

Sora came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her frail body - hugging her curves and showing her good points.

Ken gasped walking over to her and kissing her neck.

"Ken? come on, no more for just now. I'm beat, can I just get changed and you can watch me practise?"

Ken growled. "We'll its up to you, I mean I was gonna..Never mind" he blushed

Sora blushed because she had a slight idea of what he was talking about.

She put on a pair of Shorts and a vest. "How am I going to get out here without getting spotted?" Sora wondered.

"I think we should come out as couple, don't you. I mean we have already..you know.

"okay, are you sure Ken?"

"Yes, I am sure about you"

Sora kissed him lightly on the lips.

"If you don't wanna tease me Sora, don't do that"

"oh, okay.. Oops, you should get changed Ken" we wouldn't want them seeing you in boxers" she giggled.

"You're right, I'll be two minutes"

"'Kay.

Ken and Sora walked out of the dorm, hand-in-hand so far no one seen them then Mia and Ana walked pass, "Hey Ken, Hey Sora" they both said

Mia being the first to notice that their hands where locked together.

"So, when did you two become an item?" Mia exclaimed.

"'bout three days ago" Sora said simply

Ana jumped up and down like a puppy "oh I love gossip" she cried.

Ken and Sora blushed.

"Sora?" Ana asked "I need to speak to you later"

"oh, okay?" confusion written on her face.

"I'll see you guys in practise" Sora said to Mia and Ana.

Ken was mesmerised by Sora on the trapeze, her balance was perfect and each motion was flawless.

He sat there watching her.

*2 hours later*

Sora was finished practise for the day and went to go to her dorm, Ken followed her and asked if he could come over, she said yes.

"Ken, I'm going to go for a shower. Myself, but you can make yourself at home"

Ken moaned and lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling for about twenty mins. Drifting off then waking up realising he wasn't at home.

Sora came in, in very sexy underwear, being nervous as she was she couldn't help but have adrenaline flow threw her. Ken felt Sora's sweet warm breathe on the back of his neck - this made his blood boil. Sora climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately sora removed the barrier of Kens shirt, she looked up because she thought she was forgetting something.

She did - Fool. He was having a nose bleed at what he was seeing. As Ken and Sora where getting ready to continue she sparked, looked up and saw fool. She growled and made her way of off Ken.

"What's wrong sora?"

"You know how the spirit of the stage guy?"

"yeah"

"he's in here, he's been watching us the whole time" Sora explained.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Sora but I don't think I can make love to you unless we are at my place, it would feel weird. You know?"

"I completely understand Ken don't be sorry, let's just go to bed"

"I agree, but I feel guilty. You made a really big effort tonight" he said as he looked at the lingerie, "you can make it up to me" she winked.

Sora took his hand and pulled him to the bed, in that time they where both sleeping.

Ken woke up - dazed and a little hot.

He looked around and noticed Sora wasn't there, he was confused.

(He really did love Sora and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He was going to propose to her)

"Sora?!"

"I'm in the living room ken!" That put Kens mind at peace, he fell back asleep.

Sora tapped him lightly on the shoulder but it didn't work, she tried to call his name, still didn't work.

She had an idea, she leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips and said "you know, I still have the lingerie on"

With that Ken shot right up and looked at her in disappointment realising she had pyjamas on. "you liar".

"Sorry, the only way I thought would get you up, and it did"

"still a liar"

"I bet I can make it up to you"

"how?"

"Dinner, movie of we could go to your place remembering what he had said.

"Tempting, but I was thinking we could go to the new restaurant that opened up last week"

"isn't it expensive?"

"so?"

"Say we go next Saturday?"

"why so late?"

"No reason" he smirked.

Sora had a performance that day which gave Ken a perfect opportunity to get the best engagement ring ever; But he needed someone to help him find the perfect one.

He went to see Layla who was still in Kaledio Stage until the broadway show re-opened.

"Miss Layla?" he asked

"yes?"

"could I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I'm going to propose to Sora next week and I want to find the perfect Engagement ring for her, will you help me?"

"off course I will, shall we say tomorrow we go?" she jumped around.

"I was hoping just now as Sora is performing and won't noticed my absence."

"Okay, I'll get us a ride"

" Kalos can you get the limo sent out-side please?, it's important"

Ken smiled.

By the time he knew it he was in the jewellers.

"wow, there is so many to pick from"

"So what's your limit Ken?" Layla asked.

"about 2,000 dollars" he said

"excuse me, miss? But I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend, could you help me pick one along with Miss Layla?"

Then something caught his eye.

He moved along to see what it was - it was the prettiest ring he had ever seen.

"could I see this one?"

"off course"

The ring had a princess cut diamond and wings at each side hugging the diamond.

"wow, its beautiful" gawked Layla

"Sir? You can get something engraved in the ring"

"It's perfect" he said.

"How much?"

This ring costs to be 1,500 dollars and 2,000 if engraved.

"Can I take this one, and on the inside of the ring could it have 'you are my princess - my angel. I love you'

"Certainly Sir, I won't be to long"

"Ken, it's beautiful. I didn't even realise you and Sora where a couple but when you said to me that you wanted to marry her, well I was excited. You two seem perfect for each other; I love that"

"I love Sora with all my heart, I really do. I've loved her the moment I set eyes on her. She finally said yes to going on a. Date and it spiralled from there. When she stayed over, she told me that she loved me too. She did since she ever saw me. It might seem that we are rushing into things, but there is not limit for love, is there?"

"No, and Ken that's so sweet!"

"your ring is ready sir"

Ken handed over the money and went back to Kaleido stage with Layla - Sora didn't even notice his absence just like he had planned.

"Hey guys" she said to Layla and Ken.

"Hey sora" he said as he kissed her.

"Get a room" Layla stated

"Already have" Ken winked.

"Eww, to much information"

"Shouldn't have said then, should you have?"

Sora blushed deep scarlet.

She pulled Ken over and away from Layla.

"Ken?, please don't go around talking about our sex life. Please?"

"Sorry, I didn't see the harm in saying that. It's not like I said every little detail"

"I just don't want everyone talking about us, you know? I mean that type of stuff is between me and you, not the full of Kaledio Stage"

"I understand, I didn't realise that I said it"

"It's okay"

"Since your show is done for today, do you wanna go and grab some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving"

Sora and ken headed to the nearest coffee place.

"Can I get you two anything?" asked the nearest waitress.

"Could I have a hot chocolate and a some soup please?"

"I'll have the same" said ken.

"Original"

"I know" he grinned

"Ken? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did"

"Shush, it's important"

"what is it sweetie?"

"Would you ever have kids?"

"um, it depends. Who with"

"who do you think?"

"Sora, if it where to keep you happy I'd give you one hundred babies, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering"

Ken and Sora started eating, Sora was the first one to finish. As per usual.

"You were hungry"

"Always am, I'm still hungry though"

"what are you hungry for?"

"You"

"Do you ever call it quits?"

"Nope, all these raging hormones make it hard for me not to think about that kind of stuff"

"Well, we will have to try and stop that, won't we?"

"Oh.."

They both stayed silent until Ken finished.

"Do you wanna go back to mine Ken?"

"It means we could only watch a movie though"

"oh yeah"

"But yeah, if you insist"

"Okay, let's go"

Sora flips the lights on

"Well make yourself at home Ken, I'm going for a shower. I have too since I performed before lunch, I feel icky"

"Well okay, I'll see you later then"

Sora moaned.

What could she do to make him come in?

Nothing, he wasn't backing down.

Sora felt good as the hot water ran down her back, she let out a slight yelp.

She stepped out the shower and made her way to the bedroom, there lying on the bed was Ken, he had feel asleep. She though to herself that he was so cute!

She waltzed over to him and lightly kissed him on the lips, "Goodnight, sweetheart" she smiled.

Just then she didn't know what to do as Kens lips where crushing against hers - urgently.

"I thought you didn't like having sex with me in my dorm?"

"Oh, did I say that?"

"Yes"

"I don't care anymore, it means everyone gets a little pleasure"

"Oh" she squeaked.

Ken lightly chuckled.

"Wait a minute, I've just been for a shower. I'll be all icky again if we do this"

"Is that so?, then why don't we go for a shower then? Finish off were we where before Anna came barging in"

"Okay" she squeaked.

Ken took Sora's hand and trailed her into the Bathroom.

"Could you lock the spirit of the stage guy away first, I thought it wouldn't bother me, but it does. I can't bare the thought of someone other than me seeing your body"

"I've already locked him in the kitchen drawer" she smiled

In a matter of minutes their clothes were lying on the floor - their body's getting steamy from the 'hot' shower. Their lips ferociously crushing against each others as they made love.

Anna and Mia walked by Sora's dorm realising someone was moaning & screaming. They got worried and barged through the door, followed the light moans and led to the bathroom, Anna bared though into the bathroom to reveal that it wasn't something dangerous.

"AAHH" Sora screamed as she saw the two figures standing outside the shower, she quickly opened the shower door which revealed Anna and Mia standing in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sora screamed.

"We heard screaming coming from Kens apartment and thought someone was getting hurt" Anna and Mia exclaimed.

Sora blushed Scarlet, she would never be able to live this down. Ever.

Ken said "What are you two still doing in here?, can you both leave?"

"Sorry" they said as they left the apartment.

"you need to calm down Sora" ken blushed

"I'm sorry, I don't realise I'm doing it"

"I don't mind you doing it" he said as he kissed her

"but we ought to think of the neighbours, eh?"

"yeah" she went a deeper colour and went out to get changed.

Ken followed.

They kissed each other goodnight and went to bed - falling asleep instantly.

The week passed by until it was Saturday - Sora had recited the new production of Swan Lake that Kalos talked over with her.

Anna and Mia never even talked about the ordeal in the bathroom.

"Remember we have a date tonight Ken said"

"I know, I would never forget our date" she pecked him on the lips

"I'll come by around eight, make sure you'll be ready" he grinned and walked off.

Sora looked at her watch - it was three o'clock.

"Argh, still another five hours until he picks me up"

Sora walked home as slow as she could to pass the time. She arrived at her dorm and realised that she had nothing to wear for tonight.

She called Layla

*Ring Ring*

"Hello" she said sweetly

"It's Sora, could I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Can you go shopping with me just now, I have nothing to wear for tonight, Me and Ken are going on a date, so it calls for some girl time"

"I'll come by just now"

"Okay"

"See you in a few"

"bye"

Layla came around and went to the mall and looked for a new outfit for Sora's date.

"What about this one?"

"No, it looks cheap"

Sora looked on the racks and found something.

It was a deep blue dress with a plunging neck line (really low down), it had diamonds lining the bottom of the dress and had a slit up the side - not too high up only to her knee. it pulled in at the waist hugging whoever wore the dresses curves. It was perfect.

"It's beautiful" gasped Sora.

"I know"

"I need to try it on"

Sora went to the changing room and pranced around In front of the mirror.

She found the dream dress and realised she needed shoes, Lingerie and accessories.

What should we get next?

"Shoes!"

Sora bought the dress and went hunting for shows to match her dress.

They both hunted high and low for the shoes.

Then they came across a shop and in the front window were a pair of deep blue high heels they matched the dress perfectly. Sora ran in and bought the last pair of shoes in her size.

Sora new she had accessories In her house so she went looking for some lingerie - Sora blushed at the thought of why she was buying lingerie. She bought a lacy/strappy set of underwear with an added comment to Sora from the shop keeper saying

"Aren't you a bit young to be buying this?"

Layla drove Sora home wishing her good-luck not realising that she was the only one knowing of Kens plan.

Sora unlocked the door and pranced in; excited for the date.

"I think I'll go to sleep for a while"

"Why don't you go for a shower"

Fool said.

"can you not be a pervert for more than 5 mins!"

"no"

"I might just go for one then"

Fool looked up intrigued.

"Alone"

She flew her clothes of and went into the shower, she was in it for nearly one hour. She rinsed and repeated, buffed her body. As she got out she looked at the time - 7pm.

"I only have 1hr to get ready!" she shrieked

Sora quickly curled her hair and done her makeup, she swept her hair to one side so that it would show her neck. Her makeup was natural, not too over powering.

She put on the lingerie and put the dress on top off it. She slipped her feet into her 'diamond' shoes. She was ready.

Time flew by as she waited for Ken.

She heard a light knock at the door and opened it.

She smiled.

"Hey ken"

"Hello, beautiful" he said as he kissed her.

Sora blushed.

"You like my dress?"

"Yeah" he said this as his eyes traced the low neck line of her dress - he tried not to think of her like that, well at least until the date was over.

He also blushed.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes!"

Ken walked hand in hand with Sora, he being the gentleman that he is opened the passengers seat for Sora. He climbed in the car, started the engine and of they went.

Ken was nervous as his plan that night was to propose to Sora. He didn't know how to do it so he thought he might do it the old fashion way.

They pulled up at the restaurant, excited and nervous.

"Shall we?"

"Off course"

Ken and Sora walked in - all eyes on the two of them.

Ken walked up to the usher and said "Table reservations under the name Robbins.

"Right this way sir"

They followed the usher to a candlelit dinner table for two. The view was perfect; it was Kaleido Stage.

"Could I get you two something to drink?"

"Can we get a bottle of Champagne?"

"Oui"

"thank you"

"What's the occasion?"

"Am I not allowed to treat my angel?" he smirked.

"You know how I feel about people spending way too much money on me"

"Sorry, I just want you to feel like an angel tonight"

"Hello, I will be your waitress tonight, my name is Clara. What can I get you two to eat?"

"Could I have the lobster?" asked Ken.

"Could I have what he's having?"

The waitress walked away putting in their order

"Original" ken smirked.

Sora giggled.

1hr passed and Ken and Sora still hadn't received their food.

"Why don't we go and get some chips and sit at the beach?" asked Sora.

"That's a really good Idea, let's go"

Ken put money on the table for the champagne. He took Sora's hand and they left.

As they bought the chips the shop owner was confused but decided to keep his mouth shut (baring in mind Sora and Ken where dressed to impress)

"They lay on the sand looking up at the stars - it was a beautiful night.

Sora gasped.

"Sora?"

"yeah Ken?"

"I want to ask you something, I've been wanting to do it for ages"

Ken took Sora's hand and pulled her to her feet.

Ken went down on one knee.

"Sora Naegino, I love you very much. You are amazing, beautiful, sweet and funny. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" he said while pulling out her engagement ring.

Sora gasped at the massive diamond sitting in front of her.

"YES, YES! Oh my god Ken, I love you!"

They shared a passionate kiss as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

She gawked at the ring.

"Ken?"

"Yes, my love"

"I love you"

"I love you too".


End file.
